Moving Mountains
by Free2BeMe
Summary: What happens when someone falls in love? But then everything seems to be falling apart piece by piece? Can their love still go on? Or will it also be torn apart? Kigo


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Disney Characters or Kim Possible or the song.

I was sitting around, being bored, and listening to music when I came up with an idea of writing stories about the song. Like scenarios that are based upon the song and this is my first one. I don't really like rap or hip hop that much but I did fall in love with this song the first time I heard it; it's Moving Mountains by Usher.

Hope it's good. Oh and BTW it's a Kigo.

* * *

Things had been normal for Kim Possible, or as normal as it could be, with her jumping around fighting to save the world or just help out the neighbors. Her and Ron were currently at Bueno Nacho eating and talking about their next exam. Things had been going smoothly for the two, school was fairly easy, the missions were getting done, and their relationship wasn't on the rocks. They had been dating for a few weeks now, sharing sweet kisses, amazing hugs, and warm cuddles.

Now we mustn't forget the naked mole rat that was sitting in the middle of the table going through his second platter of Nachos. He burped quite loudly then which cause Kim to roll her eyes and Ron to laugh as he gave him a high five, "Nice one buddy!"

Also, we mustn't forget the villains that were now creeping around outside, watching and waiting for the right moment to unleash their latest plan for world domination. Dr. Drakken and Shego were currently in the position to steal a very small, but highly dangerous chemical for yet another devious plot. Other criminals were currently in jail and figuring out a way to escape without being noticed until it was too late. Just as the two entered the room a beeping sound came from something a Kim's waist.

She reached over and pulled out her Kimmunicator, Wade's face appeared on the screen and something about it was slightly different, it looked stressed or weary. He offered no smile, just a monotone, "Drakken and Shego are up to some stealing again, I have a ride waiting for you outside."

Before he could disconnect Kim said, "Wade is something wrong?" He shook his head, looking grave for once, "Yes, if they get their hands on this particular item then we are all doomed, it doesn't matter what he does with it because if it's activated then it can and will blow up this world." Kim was shocked but she quickly disconnected and was running outside before Ron could say anything. He followed dutifully and felt slightly woozy at the sight of two black motorcycles waiting for them. He felt slightly better when he saw that they had people already on them so that meant he didn't have to drive. Something was thrown at him and he tore it off of his head and held it out in front of him. It was a black, skin tight jumpsuit and without asking questions he slid into it and placed the helmet upon his head before clambering onto the back of the motorcycle.

They were off instantly and flew down the streets so fast that Ron thought he was on a rocket and risked a glance back. There were blue flames shooting out of the back and that made him tighten his grip upon the waist of the woman in front of him. When they finally arrived at the building no cops were there but you could see a chopped coming in from the distance. They tore into the building, running up the steps and following the sounds coming from above them.

When the two arrive they could see Drakken messing around with some cords and different colored wires while Shego was no where to be found. Kim could feel her heart beat increasing as she tackled Drakken and had him tied up with rope instantly but then she felt something warm crash into her back. Quickly she turned around to see raven black hair and green eyes a shade lighter than her own along with that rueful twist of lips. Warm, clawed hands curled around her arms and shoved her into the ground but her feet were already working their way up to the woman's lower stomach.

With a shove Kim threw the woman off of her and rolled onto her feet, blocking the blows that were already coming for her. She saw the hands glow green and dodged them altogether, not allowing them to touch her. But just as she was about to set herself upon her feet from dodging a blow by doing a back hand spring, the hand shot out and she felt something warm graze her stomach. She bit her lower lip to keep from crying out and jumped backwards while Shego just watched with a bored set of her face. Yet when Kim glanced up at her and caught her eye she could see the soft glimmer of worry their.

She stood herself up and launched another round of attacks while Ron was keeping Drakken in his bonds. Kim could hear the sound of feet marching up the steps and Shego sighed as she held the younger woman at bay, "Sorry Kimmie but it looks as if I have to go, bye now."

Then she was climbing up through the hole in the roof and was gone but Kim wasn't going to let her get away that easily so she followed. The cool night breeze washed away the hair that had been in her eyes and she caught a glimpse of the green jumpsuit so she followed. Jumping from roof top to roof top was easy until they started getting farther and farther apart and one time she almost missed the ledge. Then there was this one and just as she had thrown herself off of the ledge she knew that she wouldn't make to the other side, so with a silent prayer she braced herself for the shock of landing. It was horrible twisted how she was just inches away from reaching the building but her arms weren't long enough nor were her fingers.

Just as she thought the ground would turn her into a pancake a warm, familiar hand caught her upper arm and jerked her onto the roof of the buildings.

_I guess getting my arm ripped out of its socket is better than being turned into a pancake. _

Kim thought at she opened her eyes to see Shego standing near the edge watching her curiously as she stood up. It was comfortable silence that wrapped itself around the two as they gazed at each other from across the building and then the burning started. It came up from Kim's toes, creeping up her legs, pausing at her lower stomach, and then wrapping itself around her heart. She wanted to walk across to the other woman for some strange reason and gently touch her face because it always looked as if it were carved out of green stone. As she watched the beautiful villainess she could see something shift in her eyes and all of the sudden the woman was slowly making her way towards Kim.

She felt like she should push her away when she was just inches in front of her but her arms weren't moving and she just sat there, melting under the older woman's gaze. For some reason they were getting closer, her eye's had closed, and then something warm and soft was pressed against her lips. Kim's eye's slipped closed and she felt her knees growing week as the kiss became something more than the sweet, innocent kisses she had shared with Ron. This was something else entirely and she felt herself falling with no where to land.

Shego stepped away from the red headed girl and watched as she opened her eyes and let out a shaky breath. If it wasn't for her stubbornness Shego would be shaking, her fingers were but she had interlocked them behind her back so the younger woman wouldn't notice.


End file.
